naruto tres demonios tres hermanos reescrito
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: Todos conocemos a Dante y Vergil pero que tal si Sparda hubiera tenido a otro hijo, un hijo que pudiera cambiar los 2 mundos, humano y demoniaco. Naruto/Harem Naruto/Fuerte/Inteligente Crossover: Naruto/Devil May Cry
1. Chapter 1

Bueno una persona me dijo que había un fic que pareciera que se perdió en el tiempo se

Llama tres demonios tres hermanos voy a conseguir los primeros 3 capitulos que serán de su autor y luego lo seguire yo

Naruto devil may cry ni ninguna de las otras cosas me pertenecen

-Hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Prologo

Hay leyendas que pasan de generación en generación, leyendas que de alguna manera son verdaderas, mucha gente no lo cree y piensan que son solo eso… leyendas, mi padre me contaba cuentos cuando era niña sobre demonios y el caballero Sparda que salvo a la humanidad, nunca creí en esas historias pero ahora sé que son reales. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque yo conocí a sus hijos…. a los tres.

Sparda, un demonio general que le dio la espalda a su propia raza cuando estos se encontraban en guerra con los humanos, Sparda sello los poderes del líder máximo de los demonios "Mundus", con la ayuda de una sacerdotisa cerro el portal que permitía a los demonios pasar a el plano de los humanos a cambio de perder sus poderes y la vida de la sacerdotisa, Sparda se convirtió en leyenda no solo por obtener su titulo como el "legendario caballero oscuro" si no por terminar una guerra que había traído miseria a la humanidad encerrando la llave del portal al mundo demoniaco en dos amuletos.

Eventualmente 2000 años después Sparda se enamoro de una humana de nombre Eva de la cual concibió 2 niños (gemelos) que heredaron la sangre demoniaca de Sparda, lamentablemente toda la felicidad llega a su fin, en el cumpleaños número 10 de los gemelos Dante y Vergil el demonio Mundus logro filtrarse a la tierra en busca de la llave para abrir el portal al mundo de los demonios y recuperar su forma en la tierra, llave que poseían los gemelos, Eva murió protegiendo a sus hijos de las manos de Mundus solo para que este fuera sellado de nuevo cortesía de Sparda, con el corazón destrozado por la perdida de su madre Dante decidió viajar por el mundo cazando demonios para que estos mismos hechos no volvieran a ocurrir mientras que Vergil decide hacer lo mismo pero con un objetivo diferente, obtener un mejor control de su lado demoniaco.

Sparda solo pudo ver como su familia se separaba, ver a sus hijos marcharse le traía pesar a su corazón, cada quien se marcho con su respectivo regalo, una espada que tenía un aspecto a aquellas que usaban los caballeros en las cruzadas solo que esta tenía su empuñadura en forma de esqueleto y que respondía al nombre de Rebellion la cual se encontraba en posesión de Dante y por el otro lado una Katana con un filo increíble una tsuka de color blanco, una saya color azul decorada con broches dorados, y una tira amarilla sujeta a la saya, la katana en posesión de Vergil se llamaba Yamato, Sparda cayó en la depresión y durante medio año vago por el mundo hasta topar con una aldea llamada Konoha y con una mujer que llamo su atención, de pelo rojo y ojos color morados, tenía un aura de paz y tranquilidad pero a la vez el podía sentir una toque demoniaco dentro de ella cosa que lo atrajo mas, durante otro medio año ambos se conocieron y revelaron cada quien su pasado, la mujer de nombre Uzumaki Kushina le conto sobre el al ser descendientes del rikudo sennin teninan posibilidad tanto de que puedan mantener a un biju en sus cuerpos como sobrevivir al desellado el Kyuubi que tenía en sellado en su interior a la vez que Sparda le conto su vida como demonio, ambos se enamoraron quedando Kushina embarazada meses después.

Pasados los meses Kushina dio a luz a un niño sano que se asemejaba un poco a sus medio hermanos, de cabello blanco y ojos entre morados y rojos el niño fue nombrado Naruto Sparda, pero lamentablemente el Kyuubi logro salir de su carcelera por culpa de un hombre enmascarado que rápidamente tomo el control de zorro y lo uso para poder destruir Konoha, Sparda lucho con el demonio tratando de hacer tiempo mientras que una moribunda Kushina le enseñaba al Hokage de Konoha los sellos necesarios para encerrar al Kyuubi en el pequeño Naruto.

Sparda contuvo al demonio con el poco poder demoniaco que aun tenia pero lo suficiente para que el Yondaime llegara en el lomo de Gamabunta el jefe sapo y usara todo su poder para encerrar al zorro en Naruto, el Yondaime murió en el acto, Sparda tomo a su hijo en sus brazos dispuesto a regresar con la madre de su hijo solo para descubrir que ya había fallecido por el agotamiento del parto y la liberación del Kyuubi, Sparda se sintió deprimido otra vez pero tenía ahora a su hijo Naruto y el haría todo lo posible para que no le faltara nada, antes de marcharse se juro a si mismo traer a su hijo para que honrara la memoria de su madre al convertirse en un shinobi pero mientras tanto tendría que encontrar un lugar en el cual su hijo creciera feliz y protegido y su única respuesta fue la de ir a Isla Fortuna, lugar donde se encontraba la orden de la espada, esta se dedicaba a cazar a entes malignos a la vez que rendían culto a la imagen de Sparda.

Sparda residió en Isla Fortuna criando a su hijo junto con los miembros de la orden de la espada, Naruto creció rápidamente durante los años siguientes conociendo y peleando junto con los miembros de la orden, durante ese tiempo conoció a un chico mayor que el por 2 años llamado Nero idéntico a sus hermanos (según historias que su padre Sparda le contaba en las noches) con la excepción de que él era humano pero tenía una aura vagamente familiar, también conoció a la hermana adoptiva de Nero, Kyrie la cual tenía la misma edad de Nero y poseía una voz hermosa.

Naruto al cumplir los 10 años fue atacado por Mundus, el cual trataba de liberarse de su prisión nuevamente pero ahora con el poder del Kyuubi que le ayudaría lo suficiente como para localizar los amuletos-llave y conectar nuevamente las dos dimensiones, Sparda y Naruto lucharon con Mundus sellando su poder otra vez pero esta vez Sparda fue herido gravemente, Naruto sintiéndose devastado libero su poder mostrando tener una forma demoniaca que le daba una imagen parecida a la de Sparda en sus años como general, su color al transformarse era color morado intenso, Sparda como último acto en vida le dio sus pistolas Luce (Luz) y Ombra (Sombra) y una Katana llamada TsukiAkai (Luna Roja) con una saya negra con runas demoniacas en color dorado y una cinta en color azul marino, la katana poseía un filo rojo semejante a la sangre, Sparda se despidió de su hijo con una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en energía demoniaca, ahora el demonio Sparda podía descansar junto con sus dos grandes amores en la eternidad.

Al terminar la batalla y naruto quedando arrodillado fue enviado a su paisaje mental había algo o alguien que le estababa llamando

Al adentrarse en su cabeza algo lo dejo confundido estaba en un valle pero lo mas extraño es que minetras el lado izquierdo era un lugar lleno de luz y vida el otro era un terreno valdio y oscuro –al fin as llegado mi descendiente- dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que el mire hacia atrás de el había un hombre en sus primeros años treinta tenia un traje de sabio viajero un collar de seis magatamas y su cabello era negro hasta sus omoplatos pero lo que le llamo mas su atención fueron sus ojos eran morados como los suyos solo que poseían círculos concéntricos alrededor de la pupila –quien eres te me haces familiar- dijo con una gran confucion – como ya lo dije soy tu ancestro arashi kazama también conocido como el rikudo sennin-dijo el con una sonrisa mientras naruto tuvo cara de confusión su padre le contaba historias sobre ellos pero aun haci no podía lograr decifrar que hacia aquí –pues nosotras podríamos decirte naruto kun dijo una voz melódica haciendo que el y arashi vean hacia delante donde había en opinión de naruto tres mujeres bellísimas

La primera era de una altura un poco mas alta que las mujeres promedio tenía un cuerpo que varias mujeres matarían

Su cara era angelical su cabello era dorado hasta su culo carnoso sus ojos eran de un azul plateado labios con brillo rosa y una nariz linda que le daban ganas de besarla su figura era parecía a la de misara tenía un kimono plateado que le permitía ver sus tornadas piernas y su estrecha cintura "mmm algo que te guste Naru-kun"ronroneo ella "tal vez" dijo nuestro siguiente en la lista de asesinatos logrando un sonrojo en ella

La siguiente tenía el cabello azabache que llegaba hasta su culo bien formado tenia lápiz labial purpura su cuerpo era idéntico a la primer mujer su kimono era el opuesto el de la pelirrubia que era blanco este era negro la ultima tenía el cabello plata en una coleta estilo hime y tenía dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro en forma de corazón sus ojos eran dorados su figura era igual al de sus hermanas y su kimono era algo azul oscuro abierto para ver su amplio escote "esta bien no quisiera sonar grosero pero quien son ustedes señoritas "logrando un sonrojo en ellas "bueno yo soy kami pero puedes decirme himekara naruto-kun" haciéndole palidecer y arashi sonria con diversion " yay yo soy yami pero me puedes llamar kazumi-chan Naru-kun" dijo la azabache muy feliz sacándole una sonrisa a el y poner celosas tanto a ambas diosas por robarle la atención del peli plata " y yo soy shinigami pero puedes llamarme benihime-chan Naru-koi " dijo ella sensualmente agachándose permitiéndole ver su escote lo siguiente que hiso nuestro suertudo protagonista se arrodillo "lo siento kami-hime-sama yami-hime-sama shini-hime-sama"dijo el con la cabeza gacha eso ocasiono que el al tener solo diez años fuera

De una manera linda para las diosas –kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Es tan lindo- gritaron las tres aplastándolo en sus escotes haciendo que el mueva los brazos comicamente y arashi tenga una gota en la nuca – ehhh mis señoras por favor suelten a mi descendiente o me lo va a ahogar- dijo el un poco preocupado mientras ellas parpadearon y vieron exactamente a naruto con un fantasmita saliendo de la boca curiosamente era parecido a el – haci que por quiere verme arashi – sama –pregunto naruto observando con curiosidad mientras el hombre daba un paso hacia delante y colocaba una mano en su cabeza- voy a desbloquear tu rinnegan y darte todos mis conocimientos yo te nombro el nidaime rikudo sannin-dijo con una gran sonrisa que el joven delante de el – por cierto tal vez sufras algún cambio – dijo el esperando alguna protesta pero lo único que vio fue a naruto ascentir – estoy listo arashi-sama – dijo haciendo que el hombre sonria y naruto sea rodeado por una luz blanca cuando termino el aparentaba 15 años

Y tenia el collar de seis magatamas en su cuello haci como el rinnegan brillando haciendo que una luz violeta neon aparesca alrededor de sus ojos

-Bien naruto kun espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje ah y casi lo olvido al ser de un clan extinto deves contraeer matrimonio con muchas mujeres- dijo kami haciendo que naruto suspire eso no iva a ser bueno – pensó el

Naruto decidió partir de Isla Fortuna despidiéndose de su gran amigo Nero y su hermanastra Kyrie así como todos los miembros de la orden de la espada prometiéndoles visitarlos algún día. Naruto abordo un pequeño bote de remos, el chico demonio solo podía observar como la Isla que fue su hogar durante 10 años desaparecía en el horizonte mientras que multitud de imágenes cruzaron su mente en el momento, todo lo que vivió con su padre, sus entrenamientos en el arte de la espada y las armas con Credo el hermano de Kyrie, la charla que tuvo con su padre sobre su madre y el demonio que ahora el poseía, sus amigos Nero y Kyrie y como solian jugar y hacer bromas a los miembros de la orden, las historias de sus hermanos demonio Dante y Vergil, toda esa información cruzo su mente por el momento, cerrando los ojos Naruto se puso a meditar sobre su plan de acción mientras remaba, era claro lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que buscar a sus hermanos y exterminar a Mundus de una vez para todas.

Naruto llego al puerto y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo buscando lo que sea que le diera una pista en la búsqueda de sus hermanos, con un poco de suerte algún día los encontraría pero algo le decía que ese día no sería bueno.

Naruto observo las calles desiertas de la ciudad cuando sintió una energía demoni aca desde un callejón y sin más una criatura semejante a un perro en estado de putrefacción salto con intenciones de matar, Naruto rápidamente saco de su saya a Tsuki Akai y corto sin ningún esfuerzo al demonio que desapareció en una llamarada dejando solo cenizas y un olor pútrido, Naruto se disponía a irse solo para ser detenido por unos gruñidos mientras que mas criaturas parecidas a la anterior salían de los oscuros callejones, Naruto sonrió de forma siniestra mientras volvía a desenfundar su katana.

— Tengo la sensación de que esta será una fiesta para recordar — Dijo Naruto mientras se abalanzaba al pequeño ejército de demonios, sin duda serian unos años interesantes para el joven Naruto.

Y asi Naruto Sparda comenzó su leyenda, leyenda que tal vez lo convertiría en el demonio mas famoso de la historia.

**Dos años después:**

En una ciudad desconocida un peli plateado de aparentemente 22 años salía de un ducha al mismo tiempo el teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar, el peli plateado tomo asiento mientras se secaba el pelo golpeando el escritorio lanzando el auricular en el aire para ser atrapado por el peli plateado.

— Lo siento, no estamos abiertos para negocios… aun— Terminando su frase colgó el teléfono para tomar un trozo de pizza y darle una mordida sin embargo cuando se ponía a degustar su almuerzo un tipo raro entro al edificio.

— Lo siento pero aun no abrimos — Le comento el peli plateado al tipo al parecer calvo y con cicatrices aparentemente hechas con fuego, el hombre solo lo miro por unos segundos, el peli plateado solo suspiro y hablo una vez más.

— Si lo que buscas es el baño, está a mi espalda así que adelante — Termino de decir el peli plateado con un deje de molestia solo para ver como el extraño se movía en la oficina observando cada detalle de la misma, cuerpos de demonios como trofeos, instrumentos musicales, una mesa de billar y hasta una rocola pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron dos cosas: La espada que se encontraba en una repisa y el medallón que el peli plateado poseía.

— ¿Eres tú, Dante el hijo de Sparda? — Hablo el tipo calvo con una voz de ultratumba mientras deslizaba su mano por el filo de la espada en la repisa.

—Depende, ¿Quién quiere saberlo? — Le contesto el ahora llamado Dante mientras observaba al tipo acercarse cada vez más al escritorio en el que estaba ubicado.

— Me manda tu hermano con una invitación, por favor… acéptala — le decía el tipo mientras tomaba un costado del escritorio y usando una fuerza descomunal tiro el escritorio con todos su contenido incluyendo a Dante directo a la pared, Dante usando su agilidad uso su silla como impulso tomando a medio vuelo a su pistola Ebony dando un giro para aterrizar en el escritorio y apuntar su arma en donde se encontraba el tipo calvo solo para darse cuenta que el tipo había desaparecido.

— ¿Una invitación eh? — Comento Dante antes de atrapar la pizza y disponerse a comer pero de la nada varios demonios aparecieron todos con una apariencia similar a la parca atravesando desde distintos ángulos a Dante con sus guadañas, con un golpe Dante mando a volar a una de ellas mientras se dirigía a la rocola, en el camino se podía observar su pistola y un trozo de pizza, optando mejor por el trozo de pizza Dante llego a la rocola.

— Esta fiesta se pondrá de locos, que comience — Dijo Dante mientras oprimía un botón de la rocola en repetidas ocasiones, viendo que no iba a funcionar decidió arreglarlo a su estilo, con un golpe, utilizando su fuerza y rapidez sobrehumana despacho a varias de las criaturas, tomando sus pistolas destruyo a otras tantas y con su espada Rebelión finalizo a aquellas que quedaban de pie.

Dante observo su oficina ahora destruida y suspiro, rápidamente tomo su gabardina y salió del edificio solo para observar el doble de demonios que acababa de destruir, poniéndose su gabardina de forma rápida, desenfundo su espada pero antes de la inevitable pelea Dante vio el frente del edificio donde se ubicaba su oficina, el estado del edificio era lamentable.

— ¡Demonios, y aun no había nombrado el negocio! — Dante se puso en posición para atacar pero fue detenido por un estornudo, el estornudo provoco eco haciendo que el frente del edificio se desplomara más.

— ¡Espero que su seguro cubra eso! — Les grito un irritado Dante mientras tomaba carrera para arremeter contra los demonios.

En otro lado de la ciudad:

Una chica en motocicleta se encontraba recorriendo las calles ahora infestadas de demonios cuando se topo con una horda de demonios rodeando a un chico de pelo plateado, su ropa consistía en un hooudi negro con un espiral naranja en medio, una gabardina color morado intenso remangada a la altura de los codos junto a unos guantes sin dedos color purpura, unos pantalones negro y unas botas del mismo color.

La chica paro la moto y desenfundo su pistola y disparo en repetidas ocasiones dándole a cada demonio justo en medio de los ojos, viendo los resultados de su trabajo desmonto la moto y se acerco al chico pero sin bajar su guardia, la cabeza del chico se encontraba en un ángulo que no dejaba ver sus ojos, la chica se quito el casco dejando ver su cara, al parecer sufría de un caso de heterocromia pues ambos ojos eran de colores diferentes, su nariz poseía un pequeña cicatriz de forma horizontal y su atuendo parecía al de una colegiala omitiendo claramente el exceso de armas que cargaba.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto la chica mientras apuntaba con una pistola al peli plateado el cual subió la vista dándole una imagen más clara de su rostro, su cara estaba refinada y sus rasgos eran sofisticados pero sus ojos morados-rojizos le llamaron mas la atención, ambos se quedaron observándose por unos momentos más hasta que el chico respondió.

— Naruto Uzumaki y usted señorita ¿Como se llama? — La chica solo siguió observando al chico, es su opinión el chico tenia buenos modales y sentía sinceridad en sus palabras sin ningún rastro de malicia pero algo mas en el le intrigaba mucho pero no sabía qué.

— No tengo nombre así que dime como te plazca, pero antes dime, ¿Qué edad tienes? — le contesto/pregunto aun tomando sus precauciones a Naruto el cual contesto de forma inmediata.

— Como eres una señorita lo apropiado seria llamarte Lady y mi edad es 17 — La respuesta conmociono a la ahora bautizada Lady, ella calculaba que el chico tuviera su misma edad (18) o por lo menos fuera un año menor que ella, el chico era alto y su físico era como el de un atleta aunque el hooudi tratara de esconderlo, sin más la chica se volvió a poner el casco y se disponía a marcharse cuando algo cruzo por su mente.

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar, no eres muy pequeño para estar solo? — le pregunto Lady a Naruto desde su moto, Naruto solo la miro fijamente y respondió sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

— Estoy buscando a mis hermanos, se que están aquí pero no sé exactamente — Naruto comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Lady se dirigía pero se detuvo un momento para contestar su última pregunta. — Y por mi edad…. es solo un numero, ese número no hace al individuo — termino de decir Naruto cuando sin previo aviso la tierra comenzó a estremecerse, los edificios se desplomaban, las calles se cuarteaban y el sol se escondía entre las nubes dando un filtro de luz un tanto tétrico, de repente en el centro de la ciudad emergió una torre enorme que tocaba el cielo y una criatura similar a una ballena volaba a su alrededor. Naruto sintió dos auras demoniacas parecidas a las de su padre, Naruto solo pudo abrió los ojos mas en sorpresa y murmurar: "Temen-ni-gru".

— Lady, ¿Es ese tu destino? — Le pregunto Naruto a Lady mientras este señalaba la enorme torre, Lady solo asintió y Naruto hablo de nuevo. — Por favor… llévame contigo — La petición tomo desprevenida a Lady pero algo en su voz le convenció, Lady le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se subiera al vehículo, Naruto tomo el casco extra y de un salto subió a la moto, tomando firmemente a Lady por la cintura y se acomodo en el asiento listo para andar, por otro lado Lady estaba tratando de suprimir un sonrojo haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos mientras en su mente se repetía: "_Es un niño, solo tiene 12, es un niño, bueno un niño bien formado"_, despabilándose de su imaginación arranco la moto con dirección a la torre.

Con Dante:

Dante se encontraba eliminando demonios a diestra y siniestra con su espada y sus pistolas cuando un demonio salió de una sombra en el piso y trato de arremeter contra Dante, el demonio era una copia exacta de la parca pero de un tamaño mayor, Dante se enfrasco en un duelo con el demonio donde cada quien bloqueaba y contraatacaba de forma rápida y mortal pero Dante fue más rápido e hirió al demonio pero antes de que pudiera acabarlo una torre salió en medio de la ciudad, con la distracción el demonio huyo rápidamente en dirección a la torre saltando de tejado en tejado, Dante comprendió las palabras del sujeto calvo y sin más comenzó a caminar en dirección a la torre.

— Hermano ha pasado ya un año, ¿A dónde se va el tiempo? Pero no tengo dudas de que has planeado mucha diversión para mi ¿O no Vergil? — Termino de gritar Dante mientras caminaba lentamente a su destino.

Dante caminaba casualmente por las calles que se encontraban repletas de demonios los cuales iba destruyendo, algunos eran nuevos, había demonios kamikaze que portaban bombas en sus espaldas y otras criaturas parecidas a pulpos que lanzaban flechas de energía pero ninguno fue rival para Dante, el semi-demonio estaba por llegar a su destino cuando tuvo que hacer un desvió pues las calles se encontraban bloqueadas por los derrumbes de varios edificios.

En uno de sus desvíos Dante encontró una escopeta recortada de dos barriles (Coyote A) y muy a su placer decidió quedársela, terminado sus desvíos llego a la base de la torre donde 2 enorme puertas bloqueaban la entrada al lugar, Dante sin más entro al lugar el cual podía ser descrito como un congelador gigante, picas de hielo colgaban por el lugar y el suelo se encontraba con una capa de hielo pero lo más llamativo del lugar era lo que parecía ser una estatua de hielo de un perro de 3 cabezas, Dante se encogió de hombros tomando nota del mal gusto en decoración mientras se dirigía a la próxima habitación pero cuando estaba por llegar la estatua empezó a estremecerse revelando que el perro estaba vivo y encadenado a la puerta con intención de protegerla.

— Vete mortal, tu clase es demasiado débil y no merece poder poner un pie en este lugar — Dijo el perro de tres cabezas con una voz en la que el odio era muy palpable.

— Vaya nunca había visto una bola de pelos que hablara, sabes en una exhibición de perros tu definitivamente ganarías el primer lugar — Dijo Dante con sarcasmo al can de tres cabezas el cual irritado le contesto.

— Simple humano ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? — El can tiro una ráfaga de hielo de su boca acabado de hablar, el ataque fue evadido fácilmente por Dante pero el ataque dio a parar a la puerta bloqueando la única salida.

— Calmado Fido ¿Qué tal si te saco a pasear?, Ven cachorro es hora de irnos — Dijo Dante mientras así gestos con las manos para acentuar el sarcasmo.

— Te arrepentirás humano — Rugió el can listo para atacar.

— Es hora del show — Dijo Dante mientras se ponía en posición para la lucha.

En la cima de la torre un peli plateado observa la ciudad de forma tranquila, su gabardina azul ondeaba en el viento mientras nubes de tormentas se asomaban en el horizonte dando el preludio a una pesadilla.

— Dante a llegado a la torre señor Virgil, no tardara en llegar aquí — Le hablo una voz proveniente del hombre calvo y de cara quemada que visito a Dante, Vergil solo asintió con su mirada fija aun en el horizonte pero es interrumpido cuando el demonio que huyo de Dante aparece dispuesto a atacar a Virgil el cual con un movimiento de muñeca lo parte a la mitad.

— Arkham es hora de que pongas el plan en marcha — Dijo Vergil con una voz monótona, el sujeto asintió y desapareció en las sombras mientras Vergil trataba de sentir la ubicación de Dante, cerrando los ojos sintió el aura de Dante pero a su sorpresa sintió dos auras más que llegaban a gran velocidad, una era humana posiblemente femenina pero la otra era intrigante, era fuerte y demoniaca y su poder era grande no tanto como el de Dante pero estaba cerca.

Virgil se quedo viendo las nubes, algo le indicaba que Dante era un problema necesario pero este individuo se volvería una molestia y más si fuese al mismo tiempo que Dante, definitivamente esta noche seria un infierno.

— Pero todo sea por tener más poder — Susurro Vergil mientras las nubes terminaban de cubrir el cielo dejando a la ciudad en tinieblas.

Con Naruto y Lady:

Ambos chicos se encontraban con rumbo a la torre, evadiendo y cortando caminos la base de la torre se podía vislumbrar pero varias criaturas bloqueaban el camino.

— Lady abriré un hueco entre los demonios, yo te veré adentro más adelante — Dijo Naruto a la chica la cual solo susurro un: "Suerte", Lady apretó el freno deteniendo la moto y dando un impulso extra a Naruto para pasar a los enemigos y distraerlos, Naruto rápidamente desenfundo a Luce y Ombra, con una ráfaga de balas que diezmo a gran parte de la horda de demonios, Naruto le abrió un espacio para entrar a Lady la cual acelero pasando a Naruto el cual solo levanto los pulgares en clara indicación de que estaría bien, Lady tomo vuelo y entro por la puerta congelada que la llevaría a las entrañas de la mortal y tenebrosa torre.

Dante estaba disfrutando su pelea con el perro llamada Cerbero, el peludo sabía pelear y estaba dando un buen calentamiento para cualquier cosa que se encontrara en la torre, siempre había sido así los reencuentros con Virgil, una lucha por la supervivencia, extremista pero no por eso menos divertido.

— No eres humano ¿O sí? — Le pregunto un lastimado Cerbero a Dante.

— ¿Quién sabe?, Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro — Contesto Dante en forma burlona, Cerbero sin embargo continuo hablando.

— Reconozco tu fuerza y por eso te ayudare en tu viaje — Y con eso ultimo Cerbero se transformo en unos Nunchaku de tres palos de un material semejante al hielo, sin embargo el ruido de una moto lo regreso a la realidad, Dante observo una chica entrar en una moto y al parecer con una bazooka en la espalda.

— ¿Por qué la prisa preciosa, acaso no tienes invitación a esta fiesta? — Le pregunto Dante obviamente burlándose de ella la cual solo apunto su bazooka y disparo directo a Dante, el peli plateado simplemente subió al misil surfeando en el aire y dirigiéndolo al techo el cual abrió un hueco de tamaño considerable, Lady rápidamente acelero con su moto y subió por dicho hueco.

— Bueno, esto se pone cada vez mejor — Dijo Dante mientras caminaba por la puerta que antes bloqueaba Cerbero.

Con Naruto:

Naruto rápidamente destruía los demonios que aparecían, desde pequeño fue entrenado en todo tipo de cosas, desde equitación, pintura y música hasta estrategia militar, uso de armas de fuego y esgrima, Naruto fue enseñado en tantas artes a petición de su padre el cual quería darle todo tipo de conocimientos en caso de llegar a toparse con Mundus u otro demonio similar y que pudieran llegar a presentar problemas, de un movimiento rápido Naruto libero la técnica de su espada Luna Roja creando una onda expansiva que desmembró a todos los demonios restantes.

Viendo lo alto de la torre Naruto suspiro y concentro energía demoniaca en su espalda la cual genero un par de alas demoniacas que lo ayudarían a llegar por lo menos a la mitad de la torre, sus alas aunque fuertes aun no estaba desarrolladas y el vuelo excesivo solo lo drenaría dejándolo a la merced de cualquier demonio en la torre, Naruto extendió sus alas y con fuerza emprendió un vuelo rápido pero con mucha gracia.

Naruto aterrizo en un costado de la torre frente a una puerta con un león dorado grabado en la puerta, sin pensarlo Naruto entro y se topo con una cueva sumergida en las tinieblas dentro de las mismas un par de ojos rojos parecían observar cada movimiento que el peli plateado hacia, Naruto sintiendo el poder demoniaco emanando de la habitación se puso en posición defensiva y sin mas fue atacado por una criatura con rostro humano, cuerpo de león de tamaño muy considerable y una cola de escorpión de la cual se observaba un liquido verduzco que cuando hacia contacto con el suelo literalmente lo derretía, Naruto desenfundo su katana y con la funda de la misma hizo retroceder a la criatura.

— Con un rostro así no dudo el porqué te escondes en una cueva — Menciono el joven peli plateado, la criatura gruño y se abalanzo dispuesto a atacar a Naruto solamente para ser detenido otra vez por la funda de la katana, la criatura olfateo el aire y retrocedió un poco disponiéndose a hablar.

— Eres un demonio, tu sangre te delata eres hijo del traidor de Sparda — Naruto se enderezo y aplaudió mientras caminaba alrededor de la criatura la cual solo lo seguía con la vista.

— Eres listo pero no esperaba menos del rey de los manticora, ¿o no Isrio? — Isrio miro a Naruto y el a Isrio, rápidamente ambos entraron en combate lanzando furiosos golpes, Naruto uso su katana para empotrar la cola del rey manticora en el suelo el cual trataba de lanzar zarpazos a Naruto, el peli plateado se impulso y dio una voltereta en el aire, de su gabardina saco varias kunai imbuidas con poder demoniaco y las lanzo a las piernas de Isrio evitando su movimiento, Isrio en su desesperación uso su cola aun empotrada con la katana para regresársela y matarlo con su propia arma pero nunca espero de que Naruto la detuviera con sus dedos índice y pulgar, rápidamente tomo el mango de la katana y dio un rápido corte en el aire.

— **Eliminare (Italiano: Eliminar) **— Termino de decir Naruto mientras enfundaba su katana y sin más el rey manticora cayo partido a la mitad mientras una luz absorbía los restos de su cuerpo y se dirigía a Naruto cubriéndolo en un haz de luz, cuando la luz se disipo los brazos de Naruto poseían un par de guantes metálicos que se asemejaban a unas garras y sus pies estaban cubiertos con unas botas de acero con la misma forma que los guantes y del mismo material de los guantes, la arma se notaba que estaba hecha para ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto sintió toda la información sobre la arma en su cabeza y de un rápido movimiento corto una columna de la cueva, al principio solo aparecieron los rasguños que siempre se forman con un arma cortante pero a los pocos segundos los rasguños comenzaron a hacer un ruido parecido a la carne cuando se está quemando y de cierto modo ese mismo efecto le estaba ocurriendo a la columna que comenzó a desintegrarse dejando atrás solo restos humeantes, Las garras poseían un veneno/acido capaz de derretir pequeñas cosas inanimadas o envenenarla seres vivos por lo tanto el nombre más adecuado sería Artiglio Velenoso (Italiano: Garra Ponzoñosa).

— Es hora de continuar… hermanos aquí voy — Dijo Naruto mientras entraba a una puerta que lo conduciría a las profundidades de la torre pero entre las sombras un espectro se mantenía estático procesando todo lo que vio para sonreír maliciosamente.

— Esto será interesante — Dijo la voz desvaneciéndose entre las sombras mientras dejaba atrás una carcajada siniestra y malévola.

**Torre Oscura (A partir de ahora así se llamara)**

Naruto le disparo nuevamente a otro demonio, su paso por la torre fue lento por la cantidad de enemigos, que conforme se acercaba la noche aparecían mas seguido y sin ningún otro objetivo más que matar a cualquiera dentro de su hogar, pero por lo menos Naruto pudo probar a mayor profundidad su nueva arma demoniaca la cual aparte de cortar y desintegrar cosas vivas o inanimadas podía detectar más armas demoniacas mientras estuvieran en su rango de alcance.

— Creo que tomare un pequeño desvió, después de todo no puedo seguir sin tener las armas apropiadas — Comento Naruto en voz baja mientras otro enemigo intentaba inútilmente atacar al peli plateado obviamente sin éxito alguno, Artiglio Velenoso comenzó a palpitar indicando la presencia de otra alma que podía ser convertida en arma u otra fuente de poder sobrenatural, siguiendo las pulsaciones el arma le indico una puerta la cual daba con un bosque sin embargo los troncos de los arboles no eran normales, se podían ver rostros humanos en ellos en una total agonía, ¿Que tormento estarían pasando esas pobres almas?, pero el hecho de que estuvieran en esta torre se les podría catalogar como muchas cosas menos pobres.

— ¿Qué te trae a mis dominios pequeño? — Le dijo una voz con un tono seductor de entre los árboles, Naruto solo se puso en pose defensiva lista para cualquier ataque sorpresa, la dueña de la voz apareció mostrando su cuerpo semidesnudo, pelo rojizo, su apariencia era la de un vampiro pero su cola le decía que no lo era.

— Un Súcubo, que sorpresa — Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba una de sus pistolas y le apuntaba a la mujer la cual no pareció inmutarse ante el chico es más le excitaba verlo tan serio.

— Hace mucho que no aparecía un joven demonio como tu pequeño Sparda — Dijo la Súcubo relamiéndose los labios, con sorprendente velocidad ambos comenzaron a luchar.

**Dante:**

Las nubes negras habían terminado de oscurecer el cielo dándole un aire tenebroso y tétrico al ambiente mientras que una luna llena resplandecía en el cielo con mucho fulgor espectral, en el tejado de la torre se encontraba listo un campo abierto decorado con estatuas donde fácilmente se podía librar un fiero combate, parado en medio de ese territorio hostil se encontraba una figura solitaria dándole la espalda a Dante.

— Apareciste — Dijo la figura girando su cabeza levemente para ver con el reojo a Dante el cual saco una de sus pistolas.

— Tu sí que sabes hacer una fiesta — Dijo Dante mientras sujetaba su pistola haciendo movimientos con ellas.

— Sin comida, sin bebida y la única nena se acaba de ir después de meterme una bala por el cráneo — Dijo Dante tras su fugaz encuentro con Lady.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas hermano pero estaba ansioso de verte que no pensé en los detalles para nuestro "encuentro" — Dijo Vergil sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

— Bueno lo que sea ha sido un año desde nuestro último encuentro, ¿Qué tal un beso de tu pequeño hermano? O por qué no mejor un beso de esto — Dijo Dante empuñando su pistola Ebony, Virgil solo se quedo en silencio esperando algún otro comentario sarcástico de Dante.

— Así que a esto se le llama una tierna reunión familiar ¿eh? — Dijo Dante sin bajar su guardia.

— Por primera vez en tu vida estas en lo correcto — Dijo Vergil mientras sacaba su katana de su funda listo para pelear.

**Lady:**

En otra parte Lady se maldecía por haber dejado su guardia baja, lo que le dio suficiente ventaja a su padre para tirarla de la torre para ser rescatada por un joven con chaqueta de cuero rojo que reconoció como al que le disparo uno de sus misiles así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando trato de coquetear con ella, le disparo a su cabeza… varias veces, lo primero que le impresiono fue que el chico parecía insensible al dolor o las heridas mortales pero se recordó que estaba en una torre donde predominaban los demonios así que unió los cabos sueltos, cuando disparo una segunda ronda de balas el chico la soltó, a lo que la lleva a la siguiente situación, ser rescatada por el chico que ayudo mas tarde de forma parecida al sujeto de chaqueta roja.

— Hey Lady que bueno verte — Dijo Naruto mientras se acomodaba en el hombro su nueva arma, un báculo de apariencia común y corriente pero que despedía un aura demoniaca mientras que sujeta con firmeza el tobillo de Lady.

— El noticiero decía que había probabilidades de lluvia pero nunca dijeron que caerían ángeles del cielo — Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía lo que hizo que Lady se sonrojara ante sus palabras pero su mirada se desvió hacia la arma demoniaca que portaba.

— ¿Como conseguiste eso? y ¿Qué hace? — Dijo Lady mientras veía con detenimiento el arma.

— Puede canalizar energía, la energía de la naturaleza — Naruto quería explicarle con más detalle pero una explosión de energía demoniaca llama su atención, Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando decidió correr hacia la fuente.

— Lady quiero que avances hacia el sótano, si mi deducción es correcta el que esté haciendo esto tratara de retirar el sello del portal — Dijo Naruto antes de marcharse pero Lady lo sostuvo en su lugar.

— Explícame que está pasando — Dijo de forma seria Lady, Naruto solo decidió dar un respiro hondo.

— ¿Haz escuchado la leyenda del caballero Sparda? — Dijo Naruto con voz de ultratumba, Lady asintió recordando los cuentos que su padre le contaba antes de dormir.

— Yo soy su hijo, al menos uno de ellos y siento que están por hacer algo estúpido, es mi deber detenerlo — Dijo Naruto ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Lady.

— Cuídate Lady — Dijo Naruto emprendiendo carrera a las escaleras más cercanas, Lady se quedo estática pero se recobro después de unos minutos corriendo escaleras abajo tratando de llegar antes que el infierno se desatara.

**Dante:**

Ambos hermanos gemelos se encontraban luchando arduamente, los impactos de espadas resonaban por todo el lugar, la velocidad y fuerza de las espadas era tan grande que un campo de aire los protegía de la lluvia, con un choque de espadas toda el agua acumulada encima de sus cabezas cayo dejándolos empapados logrando que sus cabelleras blancas quedaran con un aspecto similar haciendo que toda duda de su parentesco dejara de existir, tomando velocidad Dante estrello su espada contra la katana de Vergil dejándolo desprotegido un momento el cual no fue lo suficiente para infligirle daño a Vergil, desesperado Dante mando una ronda de disparos pero fueron detenidos por Virgil que se los regreso rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué Dante, Porque te rehúsas a ganar poder?, El poder de nuestro padre… Sparda— Dijo Vergil respirando cansadamente, Dante lo miro con incredulidad.

— ¿Padre?, Yo no tengo padre — Dijo Dante mientras reía levemente a la vez que ajustaba su arma.

— Solo no me agradas, es eso — Dijo Dante mientras volvía a tomar carrera, las dos espadas se impactaron durante un minuto, el acero hacia fricción haciendo que las hojas de las armas tomaran un color parecido al fuego con un último empuje la espada de Dante salió volando logrando que Vergil atravesara a su hermano con su katana.

—Patético Dante, Patético — Dijo Virgil mientras cortaba más profundo a Dante el cual lentamente se desangraba.

— La grandeza controla todo y sin fuerza no puedes proteger nada… — Dijo Virgil mientras tomaba a Dante y sacaba su katana del torso de su hermano.

— Ni siquiera a ti mismo — Dante cayo lentamente al suelo en un estado crítico después de que su hermano le quitara el pendiente, con paso lento tomo la espada de Dante que yacía en el suelo, su dueño se trataba de parar pero Virgil lo remato con Rebelión dejando a Dante aparentemente muerto.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? — Dijo Arkham a Virgil, el peli plateado asintió mientras miraba el cadáver de su hermano, un sentimiento de tristeza le abordo pero lo desecho tan pronto como llego.

— Si, ahora el hechizo de Sparda podrá ser roto — Virgil estaba por retirarse pero una explosión de poder demoniaco forzó su atención, Dante lentamente se estaba recuperando pero su vista se encontraba perdida, tenía un aire demoniaco, rápidamente se dirigió contra Vergil pero fue rechazado por la espada de este, Virgil estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Dante pero Arkham lo detuvo.

— Olvídalo es hora de irnos — Dijo Arkham saltando del edificio, Virgil solo miro a Dante una última vez antes de saltar, momentos después Dante cayó al suelo semi-inconsciente, con dificultad se puso de pie y tomo a su nueva espada Rebelión tratando de alcanzar a su hermano decidió lanzarse del edificio, después de un turbulento descenso pudo ver la base de la torre pero antes de llegar fue comido por el monstruo Leviatán.

**Lady**

Lady estaba descendiendo cada vez más rápido por las escaleras cuando vio un demonio caer del cielo, el demonio que hacia semejanza a una ballena cayo al costado de la torre aparentemente muerto, Lady camino lentamente para investigar el suceso pero un ruido extraño la detuvo y cuando menos se lo espero Dante salió por uno de los ojos de la bestia muerta, bañado en sangre Dante se acerco viendo una de las señales que el arlequín Jester le dejaba cada tanto tiempo.

— Así que este es el próximo escenario — Dijo Dante en voz alta dispuesto a continuar su travesía.

— Alto — Le grito Lady mientras le apuntaba con su arma a Dante, el semi-demonio aparto el arma de su cara con un ligero golpe.

— Si vas a preguntarme por una cita… olvídalo, creo que deje muy claro que no saldría con chicas que me disparan en la cabeza — Dijo Dante mientras su cuerpo escurría sangre, la chica lo vio con incredulidad.

— Una cita ¿Contigo?, no estoy tan desesperada — Dijo Lady mientras olfateaba el aroma repúgnate que emanaba Dante.

— Apropósito, no me importan los chicos que apestan a sangre — Dijo Lady mientras le disparaba a un demonio que estaba por atacar a Dante por la espalda, Dante siguió su ejemplo y comenzó a dispararle a los demonios con igual puntería que la chica.

— Y bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? — Dijo Dante entre disparos, Lady solo sonrió al recordar el primer encuentro con Naruto.

— Me dicen… Lady — Dante sonrió por que era precisamente el apodo con el que llamaría a la chica si no le decía su nombre, con algo de fuerza Dante salto dejando a Lady con la horda de demonios que se acercaban.

— Te dejo esto en tus manos, no me quiero perder la fiesta — Dijo Dante mientras entraba en el castillo, Lady solo siguió disparando mientras maldecía a Dante.

**Naruto:**

— Esto está mal, muy, muy mal — Dijo Naruto mientras veía los jeroglíficos en el suelo que le tomo una hora descifrar, una profecía en arameo que indicaba el fin de los tiempos y la aniquilación de la raza humana, la sangre de un demonio redimido y la de una sacerdotisa eran necesarios para abrir el candado de la puerta demoniaca.

— ¿Una sacerdotisa?, no siento ninguna presencia femenina más que… Lady — Grito Naruto al darse cuenta de por qué Lady había durado tanto tiempo en la torre sin haber muerto, todo era parte de un plan más grande, mas elaborado, tomando velocidad Naruto se lanzo de la torre a una velocidad sorprendente cayendo en picada sobre la base de la torre dejando un cráter de tamaño considerable, usando algo de su fuerza demoniaca natural Naruto corrió dejando un destello de si mismo detrás, los segundos se convertían en minutos a cada paso que daba, las aéreas se encontraban vacías dejando claro que Dante o Lady habían pasado por ese lugar, pasando por una sala mas pudo ver una mancha considerable de sangre que se perdía tras la puerta por todo el lugar resonaba una voz de forma súbita.

— ¿Por qué no está funcionando?, ¿Acaso falta algo? — Dijo Vergil enojado mientras se movía de un lugar u otro impacientemente.

— ¿Acaso necesita más sangre? — Continuo Vergil sin dejarse de mover hasta que escucho otra voz contestarle.

— Parece que estas de mal humor — Dijo Dante caminando de forma casual, Vergil murmuro el nombre de su hermano sacando lentamente la katana de su funda.

— Así que el amuleto de mi madre es lo que mantiene encerrados a los demonios en su hogar — Dijo Dante al ver los amuletos en el centro de la habitación.

— Buen plan papi — Dijo Dante con tono sarcástico mientras levantaba sus manos al aire, Virgil se quedo aun con la guardia levantada esperando algún ataque súbito.

— De hecho es lo opuesto, originalmente era la llave del inframundo que se le dio a los humanos como regalo — Dijo Vergil sin retirar su mano de la katana.

— La verdad no me importa si es esto o aquello, lo que importa es que llegue hasta aquí, creo que tienes tiempo para un juego más — Dijo Dante sacando a Rebelión y apuntando a Vergil el cual se quedo pensativo pero se incorporo mientras metía su katana en su funda.

— ¿Por qué no?, después de todo compartimos la misma sangre solo usare más de la tuya para romper el hechizo de papi — Dijo Vergil sacando su nueva arma Beowulf y alistándose para atacar.

— Así que literalmente quieres una pieza de mi, está bien hermano ven por ella… si puedes — Termino de decir Dante alistándose para la pelea.

Golpes de metal se escucharon por los corredores del sótano, con esa motivación extra Naruto corrió más rápido esperando llegar a tiempo para evitar que sus hermanos se mataran, los sonidos de batallas se hacían cada vez más intensos conforme se acercaba inclusive pudo distinguir el disparo de un lanzacohetes, abriendo una puerta mas se encontró en el cuarto principal, el cuarto donde el sello estaba por romperse antes de que se acercara escucho aplausos.

— Bravo, Bravo — Dijo Jester el arlequín de la torre mientras aplaudía contento.

— Nunca soñé que saliera tal y como quería — Dijo el arlequín sonriendo, Naruto frunció el ceño y supo que el era la mente maestra del plan.

— No sé de dónde vienes pero no perteneces aquí — Dijo Vergil mientras corría hacia Jester con intención de cortarlo en 2 al haber visto como saco volando a la chica.

— Wow eso estuvo cerca, supongo que hubiera muerto si no hubieras perdido tanta sangre en la pelea — Dijo Jester mientras detenía la katana de Vergil con sus manos, con un golpe saco volando a Vergil contra Dante.

— ¿Quieres saber porque tu hechizo no se rompió Vergil? — Dijo Arkham quitándose el disfraz de Jester creando a la vez confusión en Lady.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Pregunto Lady confundida, Arkham decidió ignorar su pregunta y continúo hablando.

— La sangre de una sacerdotisa, es lo que te falta Vergil, es por eso que he manipulado todo y a todos, a tal extremo que me disfrace de esta ridícula forma — Dijo Arkham cambiándose a Jester.

— Bastardo — Grito Lady furiosa esperando darle un balazo con sus pistolas a su padre pero este fue más veloz y sujeto firmemente su brazo.

— Es hora de tu castigo Mary — Dijo Arkham tomando la cabeza lista para impactarla en el suelo de roca solida pero una bala cruzo muy cerca haciendo que Arkham alzara la vista.

— Déjala — Naruto apareció a todos empuñando a Luce y Ombra, Vergil y Dante reconocieron las pistolas de inmediato.

— ¿Quién eres? — Dijo Vergil tratando de ponerse de pie pero la falta de sangre le dificultaba las cosas.

— ¿De dónde tomaste esas pistolas? — Dijo Dante al igual que su hermano tratando de pararse.

— Mi padre me las dio — Dijo Naruto simplemente, el lugar quedo silenciado, nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

— Soy su hermano Naruto Sparda — Dijo Naruto haciendo una ligera reverencia, los gemelos se quedaron viéndolo expectantes a que fuera un truco o una broma.

— No lo nieguen y solo acéptenlo, padre tuvo una mujer mas antes de morir — Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba más adentro de la habitación.

— Si, tiene ti misma aura Vergil — Dijo Dante, Vergil levanto una ceja esperando la respuesta de su gemelo.

— Si, míralo, tiene esa misma actitud helada de chico refinado y con modales, creyéndose cool por eso, tal vez si sea tú hermano — Dijo Dante tratando de hacer una broma para romper el momento de tensión, Arkham decidió no hacer nada, un nuevo Sparda entorpecería sus planes y eso era algo imperdonable.

— Y tú pareces un sucio vago pero no me vez gritándolo a todo el mundo ¿o sí?, **Stolidus (Estúpido- NA: Es latín) **— Dijo Naruto, Vergil sonrió levemente, Dante solo dejo escapar un bufido.

— Retiro lo dicho, este chico si es pariente mío — Dijo Dante mientras usaba su espada como punto de apoyo.

— Me gustaría hablar más pero tenemos a alguien que detener — Dijo Naruto sacando su katana mientras emprendía carrera.

— Muy tarde — Dijo Arkham mientras tomaba el arma de Lady y atravesaba el muslo de ella con la bayoneta integrada haciendo que corría sangre al mismo que Lady gritaba de dolor.

— Ya que el sello está roto es hora — Dijo Arkham pero antes de que reaccionara Lady ya le había quitado su arma.

— Es hora de que te vayas — Dijo Lady a la vez que los 3 hermanos ponían sus espadas en el cuello del hombre.

— Viejo, la fiesta se acabo — Dijo Dante derramando sarcasmo.

—El sello está roto y saben lo que significa…. démosle una bienvenida al Caos — Dijo Arkham, al terminar su frase la torre comenzó a temblar haciendo que todos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al vacio.

— Es hora de comenzar mi reinado como el nuevo Sparda — Grito Arkham riendo de forma siniestra, ese momento fue el inicio del caos y la posible extinción de la humanidad

-no lo creo viejo tu no reinarías ni a un perro con tu cara lo único que arias es espantar a la gente- declaro burlonamente vergil mientras naruto observo a su hermano mayor con una gota en la nuca y dante miro a su gemelo con la boca abierta y le señalo acusadoramente quien eres y que as echo con el vergil que todos conocemos y amamos generando una enorme gota en la nuca en vergil- ey puede que sea serio pero también puedo decir algún chiste – dijo molesto mientras su hermano bufo –si como no tus chistes son tan malos que aria que un muerto salga de su tumba solo para mantenerse alegado de ti – dijo el mientras vergil tuvo un tic en la ceja – sabes nii-san yo no me pondría a actuar de tonto si fuera tu después de todo tenemos a un pelon que aplastar- dijo naruto partisipando por primera vez en la conversación lady tuvo una gota en la nuca por la reunión familiar mientras arkahm ya avia tenido bastante y se lanzo al ataque intentando empalar a unos de los hermanos sparda con edge forcé solo para ser enviado hacia atrás por una poderosa fuerza invisible haciendo que choque contra una pared todos vieron a naruto que tenia la mano derecha levantada en signo de alto mientras sus ojos violetas cambiaron a unos de color violáceo neon con aros concéntricos alrededor de la pupila – whoa a eso llamo a un home rome – dijo dante silvando humilde al golpe que le dio su recién descubierto hermano menor – YO NO SERE DERROTADO POR USTEDES YO SERE EL PROXIMO SPARDA – grito el hombre transformándose en la forma de sparda mientras los hermanos estrecharon los ojos esto no iva a ser bueno – mary-chan por favor sal de la torre esperanos afuera tengo el presentimiento que esto será peligroso – dijo naruto seri mientras la caza demonios asintió y después de murmurar un rápido ten cuidado Sali de la habitación – AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA HACI QUE MI HIJA SIENTE UN FLECHAZO POR UNO DE LOS HIJOS DE SPARDA QUIEN LO HUBIERA VISTO VENIR – dijo arkahm riendo locamente mientras naruto se tranformo en su forma demoniaca haciendo que dante y vergil tengan los ojos como platos - whoa eso fue inesperado pero no voy a dejarte que te quedes con la diversión narutoooo – grito dante emocionado mientras su gemelo negó con la cabeza – como dijo dante no puedo dejar que mi hermano pequeño luche solo no seria honorario- dijo vergil mientras adoptaba su forma demoniaca – bie ahoraaaaaa!- grito naruto con u grito de pelea los tres hermanos se metieron en un choque de espadas haciendo que todo el lugar empiece a derrumbarse por la energía liberada de un momento a otro arkahm callo de rodillas y la edge forcé callo girando y terminando a los pies de naruto que la recogió y la puso en su espalda - noooooooo maldición que salió mal hice todo no soy digno – grito arkahm volviendo a su forma humana haciendo que los hermanos bajen sus armas – no a diferencia de oto-sama tu no tienes honor ni puedes controlar su poder es cierto el fue un demonio pero el tenia un corazón de oro a diferencia de ti que matastes a tu esposa e intentastes matar a tu hija- dijo naruto tomando tsuki akai y retirándola suavemente de la vaina iva a atacar cuando el cuerpo de arkahm empezó a convulsionar y se transformo en un ser grotesco ( ustedes me entenderán creo que es la forma que toma en la misión 20 de devil may cry 3)

Bien haci que ahora muestras tus verdades – dijo naruto mientras en varias explosiones de humo aparecieron una veintena de si mismo dante solo tuvo los ojos abiertos comicamente mientras vergil arqueo una ceja el chico era bueno – es hora de acabar con esto – dijeron los clones y el original – danza sangrienta!- gritaron y desaparecerion en vorrones dante y vergil observaron como su hermano menor dejaba estelas de cortes todos los clones se esfumaron y naruto empezó a envainar lentamente la katana al terminar con un clic arkahm exploto en una gran columna de sangre fluidos y otras cosas mientras los colgantes calleron dante se acerco a tomar el suyo asi como vergil- asi que se acavo nuestra rivalidad después de todo tenemos un pequeño hermano y no seria necesario luchar entre nosotros o no- pregunto dante con curiosidad mientras naruto se aproximaba serenamente hacia ellos – aunque me cueste admitirlo de un poco de alegría a mi corazón saber que aun me queda familia- dijo vergil con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dante le miro fastidiado –hey y yo que no cuento o que – dante deja de decir estupideces por supuesto que tu no cuentas eres tu después de todo – dijo vergil mientras dante se callo de espaldas al estilo anime – por que siempre eres haci por eso es que no me agradas – dijo dante señalándole con el dedo acusadoramente haciendo que vergil lo ponga en un abraso llave – es asi tonto hermano menor entonces dejame decirte aunque yo aya querido obtener mas poder lo hice con muchos pensamientos aun asi tuviera que abrir el temen ni gru pero ahora se que el verdadero poder viene cuando proteges a tus seres queridos- dijo vergil serenamente – oi oni-sama – nii-san ahora que sellamos denuevo ese poder que hacemos con la espada de oto-sama – dijo naruto levantando la dichosa espada –pues quédatela- dijo vergil – ehhh- dijeron naruto y dante – asi ya me as oído quiero que la conserves después de todo se te vera mejor en ti por cierto vi que algunos movimientos fueron del dark slayer que usastes en tu katana debo decirte que para que logres todo eso a una edad temprana es un gran logro- dijo el mientras caminaban los tres hacia la salida

Mientras naruto se rasco la cabeza con vergüenza ajena – ejejejejee gracias onii-sama y si son movimientos del dark slayer al parecer nuestras katanas son parecidas en movimientos- dijo el con una sonrisa

Al parecer los tres hermanos an hecho de lado sus diferencias y se an unido como resultara esto en el mundo

Bien eso es todo díganme si les gusto o no espero que alguien comente eso me daría mas animos de escribir XD en fin nos vemos hasta la siguiente conti


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews bueno hoy traigo conti de tres hermanos que casi parecía olvidada pero no se preocupen ninguna de mis historias serán abandonadas

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

FLASH BACK

arkahm callo de rodillas y la edge forcé callo girando y terminando a los pies de naruto que la recogió y la puso en su espalda - noooooooo maldición que salió mal hice todo no soy digno – grito arkahm volviendo a su forma humana haciendo que los hermanos bajen sus armas – no a diferencia de oto-sama tu no tienes honor ni puedes controlar su poder es cierto el fue un demonio pero el tenia un corazón de oro a diferencia de ti que matastes a tu esposa e intentastes matar a tu hija- dijo naruto tomando tsuki akai y retirándola suavemente de la vaina iva a atacar cuando el cuerpo de arkahm empezó a convulsionar y se transformo en un ser grotesco ( ustedes me entenderán creo que es la forma que toma en la misión 20 de devil may cry 3)

Bien haci que ahora muestras tus verdades – dijo naruto mientras en varias explosiones de humo aparecieron una veintena de si mismo dante solo tuvo los ojos abiertos comicamente mientras vergil arqueo una ceja el chico era bueno – es hora de acabar con esto – dijeron los clones y el original – danza sangrienta!- gritaron y desaparecerion en vorrones dante y vergil observaron como su hermano menor dejaba estelas de cortes todos los clones se esfumaron y naruto empezó a envainar lentamente la katana al terminar con un clic arkahm exploto en una gran columna de sangre fluidos y otras cosas mientras los colgantes calleron dante se acerco a tomar el suyo asi como vergil- asi que se acavo nuestra rivalidad después de todo tenemos un pequeño hermano y no seria necesario luchar entre nosotros o no- pregunto dante con curiosidad mientras naruto se aproximaba serenamente hacia ellos – aunque me cueste admitirlo de un poco de alegría a mi corazón saber que aun me queda familia- dijo vergil con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dante le miro fastidiado –hey y yo que no cuento o que – dante deja de decir estupideces por supuesto que tu no cuentas eres tu después de todo – dijo vergil mientras dante se callo de espaldas al estilo anime – por que siempre eres haci por eso es que no me agradas – dijo dante señalándole con el dedo acusadoramente haciendo que vergil lo ponga en un abraso llave – es asi tonto hermano menor entonces dejame decirte aunque yo aya querido obtener mas poder lo hice con muchos pensamientos aun asi tuviera que abrir el temen ni gru pero ahora se que el verdadero poder viene cuando proteges a tus seres queridos- dijo vergil serenamente – oi oni-sama – nii-san ahora que sellamos denuevo ese poder que hacemos con la espada de oto-sama – dijo naruto levantando la dichosa espada –pues quédatela- dijo vergil – ehhh- dijeron naruto y dante – asi ya me as oído quiero que la conserves después de todo se te vera mejor en ti por cierto vi que algunos movimientos fueron del dark slayer que usastes en tu katana debo decirte que para que logres todo eso a una edad temprana es un gran logro- dijo el mientras caminaban los tres hacia la salida

Mientras naruto se rasco la cabeza con vergüenza ajena – ejejejejee gracias onii-sama y si son movimientos del dark slayer al parecer nuestras katanas son parecidas en movimientos- dijo el con una sonrisa

Al parecer los tres hermanos an hecho de lado sus diferencias y se an unido como resultara esto en el mundo

Eso había sido hace dos meses ahora naruto se encontraba sentado en la tienda de su hermano mayor que ahora lucía un traje diferente (el traje de devil may cry 1) eso mientras su otro hermano mayor usaba el mismo traje que en el temen ni gru en cambio naruto ahora usaba a un traje idéntico al de su padre solo con una diferencia mientras su colgante era rojo el de naruto era un azul oscuro y tenía el cabello cayendo emarcando su rostro asi como un flequillo que sombreaba los ojos – sigh no puedo creer que tengas trece años y sin embargo aparentes veinte – dijo dante perezosamente mientras cambiaba de pagina en su revista y tanto su gemelo como su hermano menor solo pudieron tener una gota en su nuca ese tipo si que era un gran perezoso – si tiene que ver con la energía demoniaca que fluye por mi además de este regalito - dijo el mientras sus ojos activaban el mítico rinnegan y Dante le miro fastidiado – si ,si solo tienes que decir dos palabras y bam todo a tu alrededor saldrá volando como dijistes que se llamaba esa técnica – pregunto dante mientras naruto desactivaba su doujutsu – se le dice shinnra tensei – dijo el ahora sentado en una pose de meditación y su hermano mayor vestido de rojo le miro con recelo – viejo sabes que yo no comprendo el japonés – dijo con fastidio – lo arias si hubieras prestado mas atención a las clases que nos daba nuestra antigua profesora en el instituto – dijo vergil tranquilamente mientras dantes bufo y se cruzo de brazos – ja me importa un comino no necesito saber un idioma para patearle el traser a un demonio ya soy lo suficientemente cool solo con rebellion y evony y ebory – dijo el gemelo de rojo mientras su hermano vestido de azul solo negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos para haci poder lograr un poco de paz y tranquilidad mientras tanto su hermano pequeño se encontraba meditando cuando sintió un tiron hacia su paisaje mental con curiosidad habrio sus ojos solo para ver una fauna muy verde con arboles en el centro de todo se encontraba kyubi con un collar que actuo a modo de sello era para que no se sienta incomodo – el camino pacíficamente y se sento frente a la bestia legendaria – hola – dijo despreocupada mente mientras el ser frente a el abrió los ojos lentamente hasta que se pudo observar los ojos de pupila rasgada- hola- dijo con una voz ¿femenina? Y el tuvo una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire – haci que el gran kyubi es mujer –pregunto el sin que esa sonrisa nunca abandone su rostro – si el gran kyubi no yoko es mujer por que acaso eres un machista – pregunto ella con brusquedad y el solo levanto sus manos a la defensiva – ara ara ara yo nunca quise incomodarte solo tenia curiosidad haci que dime tienes algún nombre y no me vengas con cuentos chinos por que se que kyubi es solo un titulo honorifico – dijo el mientras ella suspiro y empezó a emitir un brillo rojo cuando termino el pequeño resplandor delante de naruto había una mujer pelirroja de unos veinte años y lo que hiso que tenga un pequeño sonrojo fue que ella estaba desnuda tenia la piel palida como la porcelana su cabello pelirrojo era igual a como se lo describia su padre de la misma forma que el de su madre eso y que tenia unos mechones en la frente sus ojos rojos y rasgados le daban un aspecto exótico mas su rostro en forma de corazón nariz pequeña y labios rosas tenia un cuerpo que cualquier mujer mataría brazos largos y finos manos suaves y delicadas toreadas piernas y tersos muslos tenía un gran escote pechos copa D "maldita sea dante desde que me obligo a leer playboy puedo identificar el escote de una mujer al menos puede ser disimulado no como el que tal vez si lo descubren mirando o hagan una cosa le golpeen por pervertido otra llaman a la policía por qué un acosador las sigue o la última y más difíciles de todas es que seductoramente les pregunte si le gusta lo que ve" que eran firmes y de pezones rosados eso y las orejas de zorro mas las colas que se movían de vez en cuando tras ella le daban un aspecto tierno y lindo – mm te gusta lo que ves naruto-kun – dijo ella seductoramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo que su escote se agrande y naruto tenga una gota en la nuca – depende si respondo que si te excitaras y me violaras o solo te sonrojaras- dijo naruto con recelo preparado para el estallido

LEMON

inminente pero lo que sucedió después ella se acerco y echo sus brazos al cuello y le beso fue un beso sincero hasta que ella pidió entrada a su boca y al momento de darle el permiso ella tuvo una batalla de lenguas ambos no dejaron ni un solo lugar por recorrer en el otro ella gemía suavemente como naruto llevo sus manos a sus caderas y paso sus manos por sus delicadas colas haciendo que ella de un ronroneo y se excite aun mas se separaron solo una pequeña línea de saliva les unia y ella sonrio antes de empezar a devestir al albo que se quedo tieso como una estatua dejándose llevar por la diablesa pelirroja primero fue su gabardina luegos su camisa blanca estilo victoriano mientras seguía con su deber de desvestirlo observaba su tonificado torso sin cicatrices sus musculos duros como el acero y sin embargo solo tenía una musculatura comparable a la de un artista marcial profesional ella delicadamente paso sus uñas por su pecho y el solo dejo un pequeño gemido perdiéndose en el viento ella desabrocho la ebilla que sostenía a sus pantalones que ahora calleron y el con un poco de conciencia movio sus piernas quitándoselos dejándole ahora solo en bóxers que ya tenia una gran erección presente ella se lamio sus bellos labios y retirando la prenda del albo su miembro salió en toda su gloria erguido firmemente y grande ella solo tenia los ojos ensanchado y un poco de saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios – itadakimasu- dijo ella alegremente antes de engullir el pene del hombre frente a ella hasta la mitad y lamiéndole por el tronco la cabeza con su mano izquierda ella empezó a masajear sus testículos y la otra la uso para darse placer ella misma ella levanto la vista hacia su amante que tenia los ojos cerrados y un pequño sonrojo en sus mejillas saliendo de ves en cuando un gemido de total satisfacción de sus labios y ella sonrio saco el miembro de la boca y le di un poco de bombeo y lo volvió a introducir , naruto se sentía en el séptimo cielo la boca de natsumi era abrazadora y tibia eso y el masajeo en sus testículos el no aguanto mas tomando suavemente la cabeza de la pelirroja introdujo todo su miembro en la garganta de la mujer soltando todo su esperma que ella bebió todo con avidez solo quedo un poco en su barbilla que lo lamio después de que naruto quitara su miembro de su boca ella ahora se levanto y chasqueando los dedos se encontraban en un cuarto donde la cama era de finas sabanas y las decoraciones iva de grandes pinturas que fueron creadas con el avance de la humanidad ella se recostó en la cama y con un gesto de un dedo señalándole al joven hijo de el caballero oscuro legendario se acerque que con gusto el cumplió se acerco y arrodillándose al pie de la cama empezó a lamer la humeda entrada de la mujer que con sus delicadas manos acariciaba la cabeza de su hombre – eso naruto – kun sigue lamiendo lo haces tan bieeeeeeeen – termino ella con un gemido mientras el albo lamia la entrada de su amante que con cada lengüetazo se hacia mas y mas húmedo ya pasado unos minutos ella empezó a sentir esa sensasion antes de correrse – naruto – kun yo .. yo – no pudo terminar cuando solto sus fluidos en el rostro del albo que lo bebió con hambre le recordaba a la miel y no tenia idea por que no pudo seguir reflexionando ya que la mujer frente a el le agarro por los costados y le dio vuelta quedando ella arriba y el abajo ella sonrio y empezó a besarlo y el la siguió poco después luego de estar bezandose con ella – naruto- kun por favor quiero que lo metas te necesito dentro de mi – dijo ella dulcemente mientras el asentía y poco a poco alineo su pene en la entrada de la mujer de cabellera roja entro despacio para que la vagina se moldee a la forma de el nuevo amo de esos terenos ya introdujo hasta que llego a una barrera miro a natsumi como si le pidiera algo con la mirada y ella asintió el siguió y la barrera fue eliminada naruto al fin era uno con ella y ella le entrego su virginidad a su posible amor – ah ah naruto – kun se siente bien no – pregunto ella mientras el miebro salía y entraba el solo sonrio hasta que de una estocada entro en el utero de ella haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchen y suelte un gemido un tanto salvaje meintras una sonrisa tonta se abria paso en su cara y sus ojos nublados por la lujuria y el amor por el chico delante de ella acercando sus labios a los de el lo beso por tercera vez y el ya sintiendo que no iva a poder durar mas disparo su carga haciendo que ella de paso se corra ambos respiraban pesadamente ella se recostó en la cama mientras naruto salía suavemente de ella que por cansancio ella solo atino a quedar recostada en las finas sabanas el solo pudo negar con la cabeza la arropo y con un beso en sus labios que aun estando inconciente le devolvió el beso el se vistió y dejo el paisaje mental dejando a una mujer feliz y satisfecha atrás

ya afuera naruto habría los ojos solo para contemplar como la puerta del devil may cry era abierta por una mujer rubia en sus veinte años rubia de ojos azules con un rostro en forma de corazón labios finos y deliciosos con una nariz pequeña usaba una vestimenta de un traje de cuero que abrazaba sus perfectas caderas y sus torneadas piernas usaba unas botas de cuero de tacón alto después usaba una chaqueta de cuero que abrazaba sus perfectos pechos copa D esa fue una de las mujeres que entro la otra tenia el cabello celeste hasta el cuello con unos mechones frente de su rostro usaba un traje muy parecido a la primera mujer la diferencia era que este era rojo que también se abrazaba a sus perfectas caderas y torneadas piernas tenia el tamaño igual al de la mujer rubia tal vez un poco mas grandes su rostro en forma de corazón estaba en una mueca seria que no le quitaba su belleza eso y sus ojos rojos rasgados parecidos a la de natsumi la hacían una bella mujer pero lo que le hiso actuar era porque la mujer rubia tenia a su hermano empalado con su espada rebellion en el pecho mientras la otra mujer tenia a yamato introducida en el estomago de vergil naruto sintió una ligera punsada en sus ojos como si algo se desbloqueara al mirar al espejo se asusto por que lo que vio no era su rinnegan común al menos ya no seguía teniendo esa pupila neon violeta la única diferencia era que en el centro de sus ojos había un conjunto de tres tomoes girando como si se siguieran y unas líneas negras entre medio de cada abertura que se unian con el final de sus ojos ( nota rápida le di el eternal mangekoyu por que como dicen nace del odio al parecer la energía de natsumi mas el poder y adn del sabio hiso que su doujutsu evolucione obteniendo nuevas habilidades ) el se precipito y sintió un susurro en su mente que no fue kyubi – Susano – dijo naruto detrás de las mujeres sorprendidas que fueron levantas sin esfuerzo por los brazos fantasmales mientras los otros dos hijos de sparda observaron a su hermano con agradecimiento mientras se quitaron las espadas con poco esfuerzo my sus heridas sanaron momentáneamente – muy bien damas favor de explicarse de por que vienen a la tienda de mi hermano mayor y atacan asi – dijo naruto mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas de sangre corrian por sus mejillas y la mujer peliazul se lamia los labios

uf termine haci que díganme que tal me habrá quedado bien denme sus opiniones denle like y todas esas cosas y si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna duda no duden en preguntar naruto tendo rikudo fuera

ps: que tal el lemon estuvo bueno


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bueno hoy tenemos una actualización para esta historia que se me quedo media perdida asi que dejen de planear los asesinatos o recoger armas para matarme que no hay necesidad XD

Bien en este cap lo estuve hablando con rolando0897 y decidimos mandar a un instituto de anime osea como lo de highschool of the dead o rosario vampire por ejemplo ,y no no lo dire si quieren saber lean el cap XD ahora para aclarar dudas de pq el albo desbloqueo el EMS eso fue debido a ser descendiente de rikudo mas la bendición de las diosas desbloqueo la versión anterior de el rinnegan el EMS y pq se parece al de madara o en este cazo será madoka ya que la hice mujer pues pq fue el primero que me salió asi que no hay necesidad de fusilar XD

Bien no poseo nada de lo que estoy citando en el fic pertenecen a sus dueños a no ser las técnicas y otras cosas bien empezamos

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

El albo se encontraba en una pequeña mansión de Japón había pasado muchas cosas después de los acontecimientos en la torre temen-ni –gru como la llegada de trish y carmila la caída de mundus a manos de el y sus hermanos el haber sido visitado por las diosas y le explicaron de el mundo donde el venia se encontraba en esos momentos en una guerra nombrada la cuarta guerra ninja y el por tener a natsumi se mando a ayudar al llegar y batallar con óbito uchiha que tenia a el jubi incompleto solo faltaba natsumi para que estuviera en su máximo poder

Flash back

pero eso no quería decir que no era muy poderosa al derrotar a óbito termino saliendo de el sello y frente al albo se encotraba la loba de las diez colas que miraba a el hijo mas joven de sparda como si fuera su nuevo juguete – maldito ningen quédate ahí para que pueda aplastarte – dijo el mitico ser intentando aplastar al ojivioleta que solo saltaba de un lado a otro esquivándole " maldición que hacer mi chakra esta casi agotado y ella tiene mucho mas mmm debería sellarla en mi pero debo hacerlo de una forma que no absorba a natsumi-chan oh ya se recargare mi chakra con mi youki y usare la técnica que me dejo shini-chan para sellarla en mi deberé agradecerle después de esto" pensó el albo empezando a trasar sellos de manos a una velocidad endemoniada – kuchiyose shiki funjin!- grito el mientras un ser de piel violeta cuernos con una capa blanca y ojos amarillos se encotraba detrás de el albo pero lo que hiso sacarle una gota en la nuca era que el ser estaba leyendo un libro llamado icha icha lo cual le saco un suspiro – concéntrate gin! – le grito el albo al ser de piel violeta el cual se sobresalto y miro a el albo y solo rio nerviosamente

– ejeje no me asuste asi naruto-san por un momento pensé que eras shinigami-sama – dijo el con nerviosismo y rascándose la nuca lo cual solo le saco un suspiro a el albo que solo atino a mirar a gin y este comprendió que no era tiempo para estar jugando y asintió mientras se poso detrás de el albo y este tenia las palmas en forma de oración pero en realidad estaba reuniendo lo mas que podía de chakra ahsta que al fin lo logro –esta bien gin es hora preparate ya que si perdemos tiempo mi chakra se acabara y lo que hicimos será para nada – hablo el albo con vos seria y el ser sobrenatural asintió –shiki funjin fuin – dijeron ambos y en una muestra de poder unas cadenas de chakra rojas proveniente de el clan de su madre agarro a jubi y le empezó a arrastrar hacia ellos aunque se resistía no pudo contra la combinación de el hijo de sparda y la mano derecha de la diosa de la muerte ya mas calmada sin estar en frenesís se adentro dentro de el sello mientras este cambio y el albo que respiraba pesadamente callo en una rodilla mientras posaba sus manos en el piso intentando no perder el conocimiento sin embargo el haber gastado mucha energía y l estrés le jugaron una mala pasada y termino en el mundo de la inconsciencia

Fin flash back

Ahora se encotraba en la mansión donde se encotraba con las mujeres antes mencionadas aunque también estaba natsumi y imari las biju de 9 y 10 colas las cual le dejaron ocho colas de su poder y se quedaron con dos aunque las podrían regenerar el labo había estado buscando la forma de liberarles aunque al principio no confiaba en imari luego de platicar con ella y conocerse noto que ella no siempre fue asi al parecer cuando rikudo la sello en si ella fue dulce y buena como lo era ahora lo que ocurrió que ella estaba furiosa de cómo un ningen la uso a su antojo al parecer las diablesas tienen su orgullo no es que el no lo tenga en fin después de liberarlas y también se encotro con una mujer llamada madoka uchiha la cual por lo que había escuchado era la matriarca del clan uchiha hasta que se auto exilio y fácilmente pudo ver de que ella tenia 20 años lo cual le llamo la atención puesto que ella tendría que tener mas de un siglo aunque cuando le pregunto eso por ser un poco inocente sus hermanos palideceeron y retrocedieron de el unos cuantos pasos y el confundido vio el rostro dulce y sonriente de madoka seria algo normal si no fuera por el aura de muerte que la rodeaba y la mascara de la muerte tras ella lo cual le valio un goton en la nuca y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo al final ella le conto que era una dhampir que significa mitad vampiro mitad humano lo cual le valio un gesto de comprencion de el albo luego de que ella le conto su historia el albo accedió a que se quede con el en su casa

Ahora

El albo miraba con molestia a las 5 mujeres que tenían trajes de mucamas francesas aunque el dijo que no querían que usaran eso ella dijeron que no y que era su deber como sus siervas lo cual solo valio un gran suspiro irritado de el albo

-genial ahora tengo que ir a un instituto que era antes para chicas y ahora permiten chicos en serio nii-san por que tengo que ir no podría quedarme a ayudar con el negocio familiar- pregunto el albo menor con una laptop frente a el mientras de el otro lado de la conexión se veía a dante con la misma ropa cuando enfrentaron a mundus mirándole con una sonrisa algo burlesca mientras detrás de el sentado meditando vergil solo suspiro y abrió un ojo – no te preocupes otouto no es para tanto y tal vez encuentras algo interesante por los próximos 3 años – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y el albo solo pudo suspirar mientras miraba a sus hermanos – por cierto otouto mary-san te manda saludos y que no hagas de vago – dijo vergil para luego dante termine la conexión y el albo maldiga por lo bajo y se prepare

Con su mochila al hombro y en la puerta hablo con una voz perezosa – ya me voy no destruyan la casa mientras no estoy – dijo el albo mientras miraba a las chicas mas especifico a natsumi y carmilla que siempre terminaban peleando y destruyendo la casa nada como una buena ilusión y un monton de kage-bunshins no arreglen

(time skip 2 meses)

En los dos meses que estuvo no muchas cosas pasaron solo que se entero que habían muchas mas chicas que chicos obviamente numero dos tenían faldas muy cortas y figuras voluptuosas a lo que el se preguntaba de quien fue la maravillosa idea de crear ese uniforme

En su despacho sirzechs estornudo mientras su reina yuki( sip mas o menos será como en mi otro fic solo que en este serán 5 satanas) le decía amablemente salud

Ya llendo de camino hacia su clase vio a tres chicas que pasaban a su costado la primera era muy llamativa por su color de cabello rojo escarlata que le llegaban un poco mas de los muslos y varios mechones en su frente lo que le recordaba un poco a cuando su padre le relataba de su madre luego sus ojos verdes azulados y figura voluptuosa se encontraba con ropas que usaban todas las chicas del instituto que consistía en una falda roja con detalles en negro y blanco una chaqueta blanca con líneas negras y un saco negro con líneas blancas a su lado una chica de misma figura tal vez un poco mas desarrollada su cabello negro con un liston naranja que lo mantenía en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta casi el suelo vestía con el mismo uniforme que la chica de cabellos rojos sus ojos violetas tenían un poco de picardia y sadismo lo cual le valio una gota en la nuca cada mujer que conocía tenia un poco de sadismo lo que le valia a el golpes dolorosos la ultima una chica de cabellos castaños hasta la mitad de su espalda y unos mechones a modo de flequillo sus ojos marrones tenían una bondad y dulzura que el no pensó en ver en alguna mujer

su figura era como las otras dos tal vez un poco mas pequeña que rias pero aun asi tenia mucha belleza usaba el mismo uniforme que las otras dos el paso caminando tranquilamente a su costado y ellas lo sintieron un aura venia de ese chico de un año menos que ellas era fuerte e indomable cuando rias miro hacia atrás no vio nada como si el hubiera desaparecido " es rápido" pensó ella – algo malo buchou – pregunto la pelinegra llamada akeno mientras issia se detuvo a mirar a su buchou ( si es fem-issei y si se preguntan cronológicamente cómo va la historia pues es el primer cap del anime pero yo le cambiare algunas cosas)

-nada solo tengo curiosidad akeno quien es el- pregunto ella mientras akeno se puso un dedo en el labio hasta que una bombilla apareció sobre ella

-pues el uzumaki naruto-kun de la clase 2-b dicen que es muy aplicado en las materias y educación física aunque algunos profesores se quejan de su vagancia fufufufu- termino ella mientras reía y rias asintió

( time skip a la salida)

El albo caminaba a la salida algunas chicas le preguntaron si querían salir con ellas a lo que el cortésmente dijo que no podía porque tenia cosas que hacer pero dijo que agradecía que ellas se tomaran las molestias lo que las dejo con sonrojos e imaginaciones subidas de tono

Ya caminando por el parque sintió una presencia y miro a un costado y vio a un hombre de unos 30 con gabardina y sombrero de gangsta de los 40 "este tio si que vive en el pasado"

-oi oji-san que paso se perdió por el camino de la vida- dijo el albo mientras se ponía de frentre a el hombre que quedaba a unos metros lejos de el y le miro como si el fuera basura en la suela de sus zapatos – no solo vengo a matar a un ser repugnante de clase baja como tu – dijo el mientras el albo solo tuvo un tic en su ceja " clase baja" pensó el enojado y activo el rinnegan haciendo que el hombre solo levante una ceja luego el ojivioleta se mordió el dedo y lo paso en un sello que tenia en la mano y en un puff de humo apareció tsuki-akai en su mano izquierda - bien vejestorio veamos si me vuelves a decir clase baja a la cara – dijo el albo mientras ponía su katana a modo de bastón y el hombre revelo sus alas y las chicas que se encontraban viendo esto se sobresaltaron cuando el hombre lanzo 7 lanzas de luz pero el albo les evadió y agarro una y se la lanzo a lo que el esquivo por poco

para volver y ver la tsuka de la katana darle de lleno en su rostro y le mando unos metros hacia atrás el albo miro –eso es todo solo unas lanzas alumbrantes nada mas tch y yo que pensaba que ibas a ser un reto tal vez no devi sacar a tsuki-akai – dijo este para si mismo mientras dohnashek con sangre en la boca y dos dientes menos miro con odio a el albo y libero su otro par de alas ocultas y lanzo una lanza de 2 veces mas grande que el pero lo que hiso el albo dejo a todos los observantes con la mandíbula en el suelo –shinra tensei – dijo el albo y la lanza desapareció en partículas de luz el albo miro a dohnashek y este dio un paso atrás iba a irse pero una mano fantasmal de color azul grisáceo le atrapo miro hacia atrás y vio a naruto con su rinnegan brillando a todo su esplendor mientras el brazo y parte de las costillas del susanoo se encontraban presentes mirando a dohnashek dijo el nombre de su técnica – kotoamatsukami – dijo el albo pasaron unos 10 segundos hasta que dohnashek callo sin vida y el albo suspiro al parecer el tenia un sacred gear aunque el no sabia todo en este mundo de esto al menos lo sabia el miro la fauna y vio que todo estaba destruido suspirando abriendo sus manos las chicas ocultas vieron con fascinación a las llamas rojas y azules – banbatsu sozo – dijo tranquilamente mientras daba un aplauso y todo lo que había sido destruido volvió a ser como antes y el albo después desapareció como fantasma en la neblina lo que le dejo de incógnita a las chicas que eran miembros de el club de lo oculto quien era

naruto uzumaki

...

Vale aquí esta lamento haber tardado jejeje es que estuve jugando a la saga de nuevo para ver unas cuantas cosas ahora que estoy mas informado podre actualizar con ams frecuencia espero que les guste como me gusto a mi escribirle y si cuando sparda le di a tsuki-akai a naruto le dio el kenjutsu de dark slayer y luego entreno con vergil en si esa espada tiene tres técnicas de espadas el dark slayer el sword master y el ultimo lo dejare como secreto bien eh terminado espero que os guste solo por curiosidad ahora cuando saldrá la tercera temporada de highschool dxd ojala que el año que viene manito arriba si quieren mas oppais XD

Bien ahora en referencia a mis otros fics pues voy a darle mas atención a new dimensión shinrei tres hermanos nuevo rey de los juegos y el usuario de el sacred gear de la emperatriz dragón bien nos vemos

Att: naruto tendo rikudo


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bueno hoy tenemos una actualización para esta historia que se me quedo media perdida asi que dejen de planear los asesinatos o recoger armas para matarme que no hay necesidad XD

Bien en este cap lo estuve hablando con rolando0897 y decidimos mandar a un instituto de anime osea como lo de highschool of the dead o rosario vampire por ejemplo ,y no no lo dire si quieren saber lean el cap XD ahora para aclarar dudas de pq el albo desbloqueo el EMS eso fue debido a ser descendiente de rikudo mas la bendición de las diosas desbloqueo la versión anterior de el rinnegan el EMS y pq se parece al de madara o en este cazo será madoka ya que la hice mujer pues pq fue el primero que me salió asi que no hay necesidad de fusilar XD

Bien no poseo nada de lo que estoy citando en el fic pertenecen a sus dueños a no ser las técnicas y otras cosas bien empezamos

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

el albo había desaparecido y las personas que le vigilaban no tenían idea pero su poder era enorme asi que no era alguien común y corriente como debía de serlo mientras el albo ajeno a los pensamientos de las tres mujeres caminaba con un semblante de pereza adornando su rostro en su espalda un estuche de guitarra al igual que su hermano mayor para no llamar atención no deseada pero al parecer hoy no era su dia ya que cuando doblo en una esquina se encontró con una mujer que tenia el aroma a un datenshi miro hacia atrás y vio a otra mujer ( no las describiré imaginen a raynare y kalawarner solo que raynare estará en una gabardina )

-tal ser repugnante aunque debo admitir que eres un buen espécimen de macho – ronroneo seductoramente raynare detrás de el mientras el albo con cara inexpresiva hablo- toma una foto que duran mas – dijo perezosamente solo para que ella le apuñale con una lanza de luz pero el ni se inmuto – vala si lo único que puedes usar es esta patética barilla de luz dejame demostrarte como se usan –dijo para que Lucifer aparezca en su hombro izquierdo y en un chasquido aparecieron 100 lanzas de luz detrás de el albo lo cual hiso que las dos mujeres traguen saliva – paso tres danza infernal – dijo el albo y las lanzas se lanzaron llendo a lugares críticos pero ellas saltaron hacia el cielo lastima que el albo ya estaba encima de ellas cons sus alas batiendo en el aire aun con su semblante perezoso – tsukuyomi- dijo el para introducirlas en su mundo luego ellas estaban en una cruz y el albo hablo – por los próximos 20 dias las torturare con placer y dolor hasta que me digan por que an intentado atacarme – dijo el mientras procedió a jugar con los cuerpos de las datenshi luego de terminar ellas estaban sonroadas sonrisas orgásmicas en su rostros sus ropas destrozadas y sus entradas muy humedas el albo hablo paciente y sereno como su padre- bien ahora hablaran o ya no les dare mas placer – dijo para que los ojos de las mujeres se abran con horror y mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo les dijo porque estaban ahí y cuales eran sus planes al parecer la hermana mayor de raynare reynella estaba buscando matar a todos los usuarios de sacred gears y el healling crepúsculo pero no conto con que se estaba enfrentando a el hijo de sparda niño de la profecía y sobre todo nidaime rikudo sennin el luego Salio de su mundo y las mujeres calleron agotadas por el estrés pero antes de tocar el suelo un kage bunshin y el verdadero naruto les atrapo y las llevo a su casa " como diría shikamaru esto es muy problemático pero me gustan las cosas problematicas" dijo el con una sonrisa al encontrar en su bolsillo vio dos piezas de ajedrez dos peones el sonrio y los guardo ya en la casa las chicas esperaban a el albo cundo lo vieron entrar por la puerta con dos mujeres las preguntas no se esperaron a caer pero el calmadamente dijo que todo seria respondido con el debido tiempo después de colocarlas en los sofás el hablo diciendo todo lo que paso los planes de la hermana de raynare decir que las chicas estaban enojadas era como decir que orochimaru era bueno y no bateaba para el otro lado después de que las chicas despertaran y pidieran perdón de rodillas a el albo por lo que hicieron a lo que el le dijo que no tenían que ponerse de rodillas ya que el no era ni una deidad ni otra cosa lo cual saco sonrisas a las chicas en especial las diosas que observaban de cerca a el joven guerrero el luego saco dos piezas de ajedres pero estas dos eran rojas y flotaron hasta que llegaron a las dos mujeres y se introdujeron en ellas para luego gemir de placer lo cual le valio una gota en la nuca del albo no sabía si su energía le producía placer o otra estimulación a las mujeres o era otra cosa pero el luego se encogió de hombros luego vio a las otras chicas hasta ahora todas habían querido ser peones lo cual le valio un suspiro a el albo pero el sabia que ser peon era el mejor puesto ya que se podía promover a caballero torre ovispo y reina

Por lo que ahora tenia a madoka , imari,natsumi, trish, carmilla, raynare y kalawarner en su como decirlo de otra forma harem aunque el no lo sabia pero las chicas se reunian con sus nuevas "hermanas" y enseñarles el lugar y de paso platicarles de cómo deberían adaptarse a ser parte de el harem del albo lo cual este vio con un gota tamaño jumbo en su nuca y suspiro " porque tengo que convivir con un monton de pervertidas" pensó el mientras lloraba lagrimas anime pero luego suspiro y salió al patio a meditar y encotrar un poco de paz quien hubiera pensado que meditar con su viejo lo hubiera convertido en el joven tranquilo y sereno aunque aun seguía haciendo bromas alrededor de el instituto no es que supieran quien era después de todo el no quería que supieran

El ahora se encotraba mirando a el cielo y dejo salir a su contraparte menma izanagi que le devolvió su mirada y sonrio – al fin as vuelto a tu antigua personalidad eh otro yo – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos usaba el mismo traje de el albo solo que de color negro y el albo sonrio –claro bien vamos a luchar no nos retendremos – dijo el albo mientras el pelirrojo sonrio en un movimiento amobos estaban frente a frente y empezaron a chocar sus rebelliones mirándose el uno contra el otro y empezaron a moverse a alta velocidad mientras las estelas de las espadas y el sonido de choque de metal se podía oir en el mundo del kamui luego el albo saco a yamato en su mano derecha mientras saco a soounga en la mano izquierda y yaminaruto maldijo por lo bajo cuando el cambio a red queen y yamato las espadas se reunieron una y otra vez cuando saltaron y se sonrieron – bien kenjutsu ya esta ahora los suigiente taijutsu – dijo el albo mientras se reunieron y golpearon en la cara el uno a el otro y empezaron a darse muchos puñetazos tratando de ganar terreno sin lograr ganar calleron a unos metros fuera uno de el otro y el albo activo el EMS que fue imitado por yamiN ( ahora le pondré yami N por que para no confundir XD) –amaterasu – dijeron ambos mientras las llamas negras se reunieron en un choque y danzaban entre ellas tratando de colarse para llegar contra su objetivos al final pasaron y llegaron a el albo y pelirrojo pero estos saltaron fuera de el camino y empezaron a hacer sellos de mano y tragaron mucho oxigeno – Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku – dijeron ambos y las llamas se reunieron chocando dejando en una gran muestra de poder por que esa técnica era clase S las llamas cesaron pero en un segundo ambos estaban casi en frente de el otro con un raikir rojo en una mano y un rasengan de viento en el otro chocaron ambas manos y empezaron a ver quien lograría obtener la victoria lamentablemente las técnicas se anularon entre si y ambos salieron volando hasta chocar contra las paredes y gruñeron por el dolor y se levantaron poco a poco el albo y el pelirrojo activaron sus doujutsus y empezaron a crear señas de manos hasta detenerse en el ultimo sello naruto termino como si estuviera rezando mientras menma estaba con el sello tora – mokuton mokuryudan no jutsu – dijo el albo para que salieran disparados 10 dragones de madera y el pelirrojo dijo su técnica – enton jigoku no hono – y de su boca unas llamas violáceas salieron disparadas chocando con los dragones e incendiándoles en el proceso sin embargo estos siguieron su curso y el pelirrojo emprendió la huida táctica mientras esquivaba los dragones enriquecidos en poder por las llamas infernales que donde lo golpeen le iva a doler como el infierno ya cuando el ultimo colisiono con la tierra el pelirrojo y el albo se enfrentaron en una lucha de espadas donde tsuki-akai se encontraba con la contra parte ( piensen en la misma espada solo que en vez de tener el filo rojo sangre este es violeta claro) ambas se reunían y las chispas salían volando parecía que la batalla no terminaría nunca hasta que el albo le dio una patada en la cara a su contraparte y este le dio un puñetazo en el mentón ocasionando que estos dos salgan volando y queden K.O en el suelo agotados pero con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros ya que estaban avanzando en poder luego todo se esfumo y el albo se encontraba en su bosque y sala de entrenamiento meditando pero con un dolor de cabeza debido a el sobreesfuerzo que tubo que hacer en este entrenamiento y el se rio para entrar a su casa cuando entro y vio a sus dos nuevas inquilinas y vio algo que le hiso tener una gotón en la nuca las dos ex ángeles caidos ahora usaban ropas de mucamas francesas lo cual le valio un suspiro al ver como ellas se intentaban mirar a otro lado con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas el solo hablo perezosamente – me voy a la cama – termino con un bostezo y las chicas se miraron se podía ver la tensión en el aire hasta se podría cortar con un kunai – yo ire con el – dijeron todas y se volvieron a mirar – dije que yo ire con el – hablaron para lanzarse y en una nube de humo ellas se peleaban se podían ver pasar volando técnicas de fuego lanzas de luz asi como muchas otras cosas mientras el albo solo se daba un baño y escucha el ruidaje menos mal que de adentro hacia afuera no se escuchaba nada debido a los sellos de silencio que el puso luego apago el grifo y con una toalla alrededor de su cintura fue a su ropero y se vistió con una playera negra y unos bóxers para cuando llego a su cama el solo chasqueo los dedos y sintió como todas caian dormidas y clones de sombras se materializaban y las llevaban al estilo novia hacia sus cuartos y los cargo con suficiente chakra y youki para que duren 10 dias asi podiran estar con cada una y ellas no podrían quejarse el luego volvió a bostezar y se acosto a dormir y casi a 2 horas de entrar a su colegio sintió a su almohada calida y muy suave pero que eran los pares de brazos que sentia alrededor de su cintura el abrió los ojos y vio a rias gremory su sempai a su lado abrazandole desnuda el sueño de cualquier alumno de la academia kuoh el tuvo una gota en la nuca trato de safarse pero ella lo abrazo mas hacia el y puso su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello haciendo que este suspire y se sustituya con un peluche parecido a ¿el?" bien que mierda a pasado aquí" se pregunto el albo y rias abrió los ojos y se desperezo – ano sempai no es que no me agrade su compañía pero como rayos llego aquí – pregunto realmente confundido el albo y rias solo rio a la cara de confusión pero linda desde su punto de vista – pues veras aunque no lo creas soy un demonio y e venido a preguntarte una cosa uzumaki naruto –kun – dijo la belleza de cabellos rojos con una dulce sonrisa

DUN DUN DUN

Si lo se soy malo pero que les puedo decir pensé que quedaría bueno si lo dejaba ahí XD bien voy a preguntarles a ustedes mis queridos leectores si quieren que nuestro suertudo albo se una a la nobleza de rias pongan sus pensamientos en los review si no quieren pues hagan lo mismo depende de lo que me comenten será lo que pondré en el suigiente cap bien me retiro pero no será lo ultimo que escuchen de mi jejejeje


End file.
